Mega Man X: Enter Rho Hingis X
by LBCwriter562
Summary: AU: Rho Hingis X was just a regular android living in Utopia City, being a Hansard reporter for the Utopian govt. With society being introduced to reploids, how will humans be able to handle such advance technology? Novelization of the MMX 1 game.


**DISCLAIMER**: The Mega Man X series and everything associated with it does NOT belong to me… it belongs to Keiji Inafune and Capcom. However, the character, Rho Hingis X, does belong to me.

**Author's Note: **This story will be a novelisation of _Mega Man X1_, but with a few changes here and there, such as the introduction of an original character and characters from later games, and a few changes to the story plot. However, being a loyal Mega Man fan myself, I will do my absolute best to stay true to the original story and will only make changes that do not adversely affect the original story line (such as Sigma is a ghost =P). But please have an open mind while perusing on through =) Thank you!!! And this chapter was not beta'd, so don't kill me on the grammar =)

**Addt'l Author's Note: **This story is typed out using Canadian/Australian English (such as _licence_ v. _license_). Also the following information below will give you more of an inside about where the majority of the story will take place. It will not affect the main plot of the story, but just to be aware of where all the action of the story will take place =)

**About the Autonomous State of Utopia (the Island of)**

In 20XX, with the introduction of robots into human society and the increasing hostility against them, a wealthy Canadian business tycoon wanted to build a society where both humans and robots can co-exist in peace. Inspired by Mega Man's efforts for peace against Dr. Albert Wily, the tycoon decided to build an artificial island located close to her retirement home in San Diego, but wanted to be secluded from the hostility growing on the mainland. With that, the island was built approximately twenty-three miles Southwest of Downtown San Diego in the Pacific. But before its completion, she died from her battle with cancer and the Canadian government assumed control of the island for many years.

Before 21XX, the United States purchased the island from Canada and made it into a special, self-ruling autonomous state as many on the island were opposed to US annexation. Although the head of the state would be in Washington DC, the island was allowed to keep its cultural components (such as the use of Canadian/Australian spelling conventions, and keeping French an official language along with English), its Supreme Court, the Privy Council of Utopia, and the Parliament of Utopia, a bicameral Westminster-style government divided between the House of Commons and the Utopian Senate. The Governor General of the Island acts on behalf of the US, but is considered to be the King/Queen of Utopia on the island. Currently, the Governor General/Queen of Utopia is (Her Excellency) the Right Honourable Charlotte Choi. The current Prime Minister is the Right Honourable Janet Marois of the Conservative Party. The Leader of the Opposition is the Honourable James Sasaki of the Liberal Party. The third party, Utopians First, is lead by the Honourable Doctor Marco Estrada.

**About Utopia City**

Utopia City is a bustling, diverse, and cosmopolitan city of 5,750,000 located on the edge of the wondrous Yarra Bay on the Southeast portion of the island of Utopia. Topographically speaking, the island is literally covered by the sprawl of this major metropolis, its suburbs, and the Heavenly Hills. The city is nicknamed _The City with a Cerulean Horizon_. This is due to the temperate blue skies consistently shining over the city and the Yarra Bay giving off a constant bluish gleam towards the Yarra Bridge and the Downtown skyline. It is home to big business, a thriving economy, excellent schools, a lively music scene, the annual Utopian Open Tennis Tournament, tall buildings, low crime and poverty, and a variety cultures and reploids living in harmony. The city is home to a variety of neighbourhoods that are home to these cultures, creating a distinctive look and feel in all parts of the city. The official languages of the city include English and French, although thousands more, including Spanish, can be found in each part of the city. The current mayor is the Honourable Jennifer H. Villanueva.

Boundaries of the city include the Pacific Ocean in the south and east, the Heavenly Hills in the north, and the municipalities of Paraíso Beach and Santa Susana in the west. A river streams through the centre of the city from Downtown to the north (Río Estrella) and a canal used to alleviate flooding in Northern Utopia City and the northern suburbs (The Cerulean Canal). Rumours have it that the canal is used by the Maverick Hunters Headquarters for aquatic training, as the terminus is located on MHHQ grounds.

The metropolis enjoys an excellent transportation system with monorails, streetcars, and an expansive yet comprehensive highway system. Three connections are available for those who want to reach the US mainland (one bridge and two bridge-tunnels) via San Diego, Los Angeles, and Orange County. Public transportation is provided by MUTA (Metropolitan Utopia Transit Authority [Pronounced _Mew-tah_, not _Moo-tah_]). Utopia City is also home to an international airport and seaport, and the Maverick Hunter Headquarters Defence Base.

---

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

On a cool and breezy Spring day on April 2114 in Southern California, Doctor Aleutian Cain, a highly respected professor of Archaeology from the University of California, Los Angeles, and his highly trained team of college graduate students were excavating an open plot of land at the base of the Santa Susana Mountains near the neighbourhood of Chatsworth. For quite some time, Dr. Cain had been in the works of publishing a new book relating to plant life dating from the Mesozoic Era, searching for any evidence within the Southern California region. Previous excavations in the Santa Ana Mountains, the Santa Clarita and Temecula Valleys, and in Eastern San Diego County have proven unsuccessful, putting the publishing of his work and his credibility as an archaeologist in jeopardy. Attacks and stern criticisms from his colleagues have recently been published in various academic journals, leading many to question the various works he's previously released to academia.

_I will not let them tarnish my reputation…_

Dr. Cain steadily looked on as members of his team worked about like busy bees, gently tugging his lengthy and white-coated beard as the wind from the Santa Susana pass gently swept it to the side.

"Dr. Cain! Dr. Cain!" A woman's voice came hollering from the dug up ground below. "Dr. Cain! You must take a look at this!"

With natural excitement and curiosity taking place in his mind as this could potentially be a major breakthrough in his research, the 75 year old professor scuffled about as quickly as he can, though his walking cane made mobility very limited. Upon reaching the bottom of the excavated ground, he found several other team members gathered in a semi-circle fashion around what appears to be a rusty steel door under a mound of dirt.

"Oh my…" Dr. Cain took out his glasses in order to scrutinise the discovery in front of him. It sure wasn't any evidence of plant life from the Mesozoic Era, but whatever was behind the steel doors could hold the answer. He then turned to one of his team members. "Have there been any attempts to open this door or whatever it is?"

"Not yet, Doctor, but tools have been requested and they are on their way," a man with thick glasses and wavy hair replied.

Dr. Cain simply shook his head as he walked a bit closer to the object that was in front of him. As he and the others were waiting for the tools, the professor's mind was racing through in deducting what could possibly lie before him.

_Could it be… an abandoned warehouse of some sorts? _

Soon enough, a team member arrives with a robot that was capable to undo the welding of the door. Noises from drills and saws and sparks from the flame began to erupt from the surface of the door that probably has not been touched for likely a century. In what seemed like forever, gasps erupted from various mouths as the steel object in front of them began to swing open. Everyone covered their noses as a whiff of the musty scent of lifelessness came crashing upon those who stood in its way.

"Hold on for a second, please…" Dr. Cain gave the order for everyone else to wait outside as he went inside first. Being ever so careful, the professor slowly stepped inside on what seemed to be like concrete ground. Flicking on the flashlight, he directed the light in several directions, assessing on what he could be possibly stepping into.

_Hmmm… looks like to be a hallway… _

Cain continued to scrutinise his surroundings, noting that metallic surrounding from the walls to the ceilings. The sound of his footsteps bounced around the hollowness of the corridor. Realising that it was safe to go forward, the old man gave the okay from the rest of the team to walk in. "Okay everyone, go ahead on inside…"

As he finished, additional people began to put their feet on the concrete ground as well. Some had a look of awe and wonder, while others beared a cautious and apprehensive countenance with them, worried about what they were possibly getting themselves into. More light began to shine within the corridor as more flashlights and robot-donning floodlights came inside the corridor. To their surprise, the abandoned environment looked rather clean, albeit outdated.

"Dr. Cain, what could this place possibly be?" one of his team members posed the question.

"Hmmmm…" the archaeologist was still trying to figure that out himself. However, the group came across what looked to be like old computers and tools scattered everywhere. "It looks to be… like an abandoned research lab of sorts… Maybe even for prototype robots..."

As Dr. Cain continued to march on, a team member decided to inspect one of the old computers blanketed by dust from years of non-use.

"Whhhoooaaa, dude…" he was clearly amazed by how he was in front of nearly 100 year old technology. "This is sooooo ollllldddd…" Despite the dustiness, he decided me must touch it and fidget with the buttons that lay before him.

_FLICK, FLICK, FLICK, FLICK…_

Everyone froze to where they were standing as the flickering noise of each fluorescent tube on the walls began to shine with life, the corridor glistening in soft white.

"Eric, what did you do?!?" Dr. Cain scolded the member who was messing around with the computers.

"I— I didn't know i— it would do that, Doctor!" the member named Eric began to stutter as he gladly walked away from the now humming machines. The once quiet and dark corridor now became a lit and noisy environment as the whirring of the various machines began to ring in the ears of the archaeologists. "I— is it wise to stay in here, Doctor?"

At first, Dr. Cain was thinking about withdrawing his search in the abandoned laboratory, but the thought about letting a potentially big discovery go and continue being panned by the academic community, the professor thought otherwise as he continued inspecting down the corridor. All the other members simply stood there in silence before following their leader forward.

A few minutes more of searching, the professor stumbled across something worth noting. "_X_... and… _P_…" Dr. Cain read out the labels posted on the two adjacent doors. "My word… what could be in there?"

"Dr. Cain! Dr. Cain!" the rest of his team finally caught up with him, amazed at what the aged man was gazing upon.

"Get the robots to open these doors," Dr. Cain ordered his team members to perform the following action, which was done within a second's notice. They first concentrated on the door labelled _X_. Taking quite some time, the robots were able to finally wedge the door open, but not without paying the price of overheating their own systems.

"Dr. Cain, we don't have additional robots with us to be able to open the other door as well…" Said doctor simply nodded his head as he was informed of the news.

As the door was finally pried open with much force, a whiff of old metallic lingered in the air as Dr. Cain stepped into the fairly small room. With lights flooding into the room from his other robots, the professor gazed upon what appeared to be a massive computer machine with a capsule right next to it.

"Amazing…" one of the members from outside room dropped his jaw in awe.

"Indeed…" Dr. Cain exhaled, as he knew that what he was looking would be the discovery that he needed, despite not being archaeology related. Perusing upon the machine, Dr. Cain fidgeted with several buttons to see of he could get the machine to run. He was successful as the machine's insides began to whir, colourful lights coming to life. In addition, a hissing sound emitted from the capsule to the machine's right as steam began to emit from it. After a few more minutes of starting up, all loud noises began to cease as the monitor on the wall flickered on, revealing what looked to be a frail looking man quite older than Dr. Cain with white hair and a white beard.

"_Greetings. The date of this recording is 18 September 20XX…_" the man on the monitor spoke with a hoarse voice, causing some of the people in the room to flinch as they were discovering something from the past. "_My name is Doctor Thomas Light. I am the researcher who designed and built Mega Man X and Rho…_"

"Mega Man X and Rho?" Dr. Cain could not believe what he was seeing. He went over towards the capsule, using a sleeve to wipe off the dust encased on the structure and exposed an etched _X _label on it. "So that _P _on the other door is the Greek letter _Rho_…"

"_I've granted X and Rho special powers that no other robot posses…_" A violent cough escaped from Dr. Light's mouth as it took several seconds for his lungs to calm down, wheezing very notably in the process.

"Damn… this might've been his last work…" a team member spoke out her assertion.

"_Utilising their conscience, both are able to think, worry, and act entirely of their own accord. This means they both are also imbued with the same materials necessary to facilitate the evolution of robots in the same manner as life._"

"This is just like artificial intelligence that's still in research for all these years…" Dr. Cain spoke in a dumfounded fashion. This was too much for him to bear, as he did not expect to discover something of this magnitude.

"_It is an unfortunate fact that human life is short and fleeting, and I fear that I will not have the time to ensure the safety of the 'X Project'. That is why I have decided to seal both of them away. Perhaps the two will be discovered in the far-flung future, and will fight valiantly to achieve peace for all people._"

"Well… we've certainly done that at this moment…" A team member spoke matter-of-factly.

"_Right now, I still have to work out a few fixes with Rho, but yes... I firmly believe that this will come to pass. But, I am not without worry. I fear that X and Rho will be swept up in the war we call 'progress'. I urge the people of the future to remember that X and Rho are my... rather, the world's, hope…_" With that said, the screen faded to black as Dr. Light continued to cough very violently. Everyone in the room continued to stare in utter shock, not exactly taking in what they have just witnessed.

"Whoooaaa…"

"Dude! That was amazing!"

"This is definitely the discovery everyone's been waiting for!"

Different reactions and emotions continued to parade on through with the various members. However, Dr. Cain continued to stare at the computer screen with much calm, as countless amount of data began to pop on the screen. With the keyboard, he began to peruse through them, not knowing much what he was staring at due to only achieving a minor in Computer Engineering during his undergraduate college career many years ago. "This is truly amazing…" Realising that he needed to bring all the data back with him and the capsule that contained the new type of robot, Dr. Cain summoned one of his team members by his side. "Jeanette, can you transfer all of the data on this computer onto a microchip and be able to put it on a computer back at UCLA?"

"Yes sir, not a problem!" The team member went to work on the computer right away.

Dr. Cain summoned a couple of more team members to go through the process of transporting the capsule back to the lab on the UCLA campus. The entire process nearly took a few hours to complete, with the team ready to go by sunset.

"Dr. Cain, what about the other room?" Jeanette reminded the archaeologist.

"We'll come back when we have stronger robotic machines to pry that door open," Dr. Cain smile with reassurance, excited about working with the latest big discovery in the robotic world.

However, the next day, a strong earthquake rattled the San Fernando Valley, effectively burying the underground lab and never to be discovered again.

---

* * *

On a sunny and cool winter's morning on Monday, February 21XX, the island of Utopia was getting ready for yet another new work week as citizens hit the road and public transport in the rat race for work, with many of them heading towards the capital of the island, Utopia City. This included a particular android as well.

"We got the beat, we got the beat… YEAH, we got it!" The shaggy brunette-headed android tapped the wheel on his old and beat up 20XX Honda Civic Coupe, a car that would be deemed inferior to the latest model of 21XX. Singing with the radio set on the _classics of the twentieth century_ station, the brunette tried to restrain his anger at the murderous traffic jam that besieged upon Southbound Utopia 101 heading towards Downtown Utopia City to the Utopian Parliament Building where he works as a Hansard reporter in the House of Commons.

"I reeeeaaalllyyyyy should've taken the monorail today…" the brunette tried not to bang his head on the steering wheel, watching the monorail train on the side of the freeway whizzing on by towards the dominating skyline of the city centre. Despite the freeway being seven lanes in one direction, complete with a carpool lane, traffic reports from the radio stated that an accident involving a flipped over truck carrying a huge mechaniloid near the Utopia 202 interchange. Traffic had been backed up for about a good ten-mile stretch, with the brunette only making about eight miles of it and only having fifteen minutes before reporting to the Commons at 9am.

"Damn dude, we have all this technology and crap, but yet they can't invent flying cars? Way to go, society…" Taking a deep breath, he exhaled in the most irritating fashion as possible. "I guess bad things always have to happen to Rho Hingis X… poor me…"

Speaking of robots, the brunette had to make it on time as the House of Commons and Senate were going to have a special joint session where the famous archaeologists turned robotics expert, Doctor Aleutian Cain, would address the House about how the latest robots that were now among the general public, reploids, would help benefit Utopia and society itself.

"Jesus, I though I would never make it through!" The brunette noticed traffic speed began to pick up as he passed by the site of an accident, noting how humans and the newly developed reploids were working side by side to flip the truck back upwards that blocked the right five lanes and picking up the pieces of the wrecked mechaniloid. Finally driving at a reasonable speed of 50mph on a packed freeway, Rho shook his head as he stated, "You'd think the creation of these reploids would help get the job done faster…"

---

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so gonna be late!" After snaking his way through the gridlock streets of Northeast Downtown Utopia City, Rho managed to sprint on through the underground parking structure. Parking in his assigned spot, he quickly vacated the automobile and locked the car with the remote as he made an incredible dash for the elevator, just as it was going to shut.

"Come on! Come on! Go faster!" The brunette shook in place very impatiently as he had to wait until he was at the second floor from parking level three. As soon as the elevator opened, he made the dash once again down the white painted corridor, walled with portraits of past prominent Utopian figures. Finally reaching the oak stained glass double-doors, Rho sighed in relief as he opened the door, being greeted by the House pages when he had to go through another set of double doors before entering into the grand, regal, and spacious chamber of the House of Commons.

The chamber strikingly resembled to its counterpart in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. With green-coated furnishings and décor, stained glass windows, a big green chair at the end of the room for the Speaker, numerous desks on each side of the chamber that sat two per table, white oak trimming, and the Clerk's long and rectangular table in front of the Speaker's chair, one would definitely have the feel of regal splendour being here.

"Rho!" Said android's blonde human friend, Anna, called out from the Hansard desk near the Clerk's table. Smiling, he walked on over and took a seat right next to the other Hansard reporter. "I though you were gonna be late."

"Dude! Mad traffic on the 101 today!" Rho still tried to catch his breath. "Huge ass mechaniloid nearly blocked the entire southbound part of the freeway!"

"Wow, mechaniloid? You'd think those would help us, not be an inconvenience, hahaha," the blonde managed a laugh. "Should've taken the monorail."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Rho waved a hand as he began to type stuff on the laptop on the desk. "English or French today?"

"You can handle the French today," Anna winked as she put on an earpiece on her right ear.

"Just 'cause I can speak understand it better than you," the shaggy brunette stuck out a tongue as he inserted a French language chip into his system.

"Why? Because of that chip?"

"No way, dude! I had to be taught French and kept it memorised in my internal memory, duh!"

"At least as an android, you have the advantage of having internal memory in your system."

"You know, you can get an implant in your brain fo—"

"La! La! La! Not listening!" Rho laughed at his Hansard partner, as she was not a fan when it came to anything surgically related.

At about thirty minutes after House of Commons was in session for the day, as denoted by the ceremonial mace placed at the end of the Clerks table, the Speaker of the House, the Honourable Miguel Del Rosario, dressed up in a traditional Queen's counsel black robe with white collar bands, called the everyone to order. "Order please… À l'ordre s'il vous plaît…"

With senators present as well, the chamber was packed as everyone waited for the special guest speaker.

"Honourable Members, I would like to inform you all that our guest speaker, the Honourable Doctor Aleutian Cain, will not be able to be present in the House today due to an illness." A sea of murmurs began amongst members and senators as they had all expected the creator of reploids to address them. "However… here to take his place… please welcome…" the Speaker took a piece of paper from one of the pages and read it aloud. "Please welcome on behalf of Dr. Cain… Mega Man X."

A mixture of mumbling and applauding was evident as either some of them have never heard of this character or have only known what he is, being one of Dr. Cain's big discoveries while excavating back in Southern California.

Rho and Anna looked at each other as they both uttered, "Mega Man X?"

From one of the doorways by the Speaker's chair, a tall and finely built android emerged from the shadows, walking to the Speaker to shake his hand. With his short brunette hair waving through the air freely and dressed up in blue armour with dark and light trimmings, the one called Mega Man X walked up to the podium set up in front of the Speaker's chair. A smile on his face, he bowed to each side of the house before taking a deep breath and began to address the house.

"Mr. Speaker… Honourable Senators... Members of the House of Commons…" the green eyed android took a look at the entire house, but especially focused his attention at the brunette Hansard reporter, rubbing his chin fairly gingerly as if there was something about him. However, he shook his head, as he knew he had a speech to deliver for Dr. Cain. "Monsieur le Président… Honorable Sénatrices et Sénateurs... Mesdames et messieurs les députés... My name is Mega Man X and I am a prototype reploid discovered by the great Honourable Doctor Aleutian Cain."

---

* * *

**Post Author's note: **I apologise for the slow start of this story, but I promise you that the story will definitely pick up in the next chapter with more Mega Man X action along the way!!! This chapter served more for informational purposed and as they would say, _testing the waters_.

Don't forget to review =) I hope this was written to your liking!!!

And for those wondering what Utopia City would look like... I'd like to think of it as a mixture of Melbourne (Australia), Toronto, Hong Kong, and Chicago.


End file.
